


Study Break

by creamyfilling



Category: Glee
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Futanari, Halloween Costumes, Oral Sex, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2519573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamyfilling/pseuds/creamyfilling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana models some Halloween costumes and successfully charms Quinn into taking a break from studying for her midterms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Break

**Author's Note:**

> My attempt at a somewhat Halloween themed one-shot.
> 
> A fill for [this prompt](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/45450.html?thread=60524426#t60524426) over at the glee kink meme. 
> 
> Sorry for the uninspired titled.

Quinn only makes it about two feet into the apartment before she almost trips over a bag sitting right in front of the door. She's able to catch herself before she topples over, but it doesn't stop her from yelling out for her fiancé in frustration. She rolls her eyes when she's met with nothing but the sound of the shower running, and instead just closes the door and picks up the bag, not at all surprised to find an assortment of Halloween masks inside.

Halloween is Santana's favorite holiday, and she's been bugging Quinn for weeks to agree to come to the big party they're throwing on campus, but the blonde has her last midterm late the following day, and wants to stay in and study for it. It's not an excuse Santana deems acceptable, and she's seemed to have made it her mission to convince Quinn to come.

"Good luck, honey," Quinn mumbles to herself with a small smile, placing the bag back on the floor and slipping off her shoes before moving further into their shared apartment. She slips off her light jacket and makes herself comfortable on the couch, pulling out her psychology textbook to study for her upcoming midterm.

She makes it about two pages before Santana's obnoxious, purposely off-key singing starts, and she groans in frustration. Usually Quinn finds it all kinds of adorable and dorky, but right now it's making it impossible for her to concentrate, so she opts for popping in her ear buds and turning on some soothing music to drown the sound out.

Once she's completely settled, she gets lost in her reading, neither hearing the shower turn off nor Santana calling her name. She doesn't even notice when her fiancé walks through the room stark naked, a mischievous smirk on her face as she tip toes across the hardwood floor towards the front door.

It isn't until she's hit in the head with a throw pillow that she snaps out of it, her textbook falling to her lap as her head snaps up, ripping the buds out of her ears. "What the-?" The words die in throat when she catches sight of Santana standing completely naked in front of her, save for the cow mask over her face.

"Are you in the  _mooooooo_ d?" Santana asks in a funny voice that Quinn is assuming is supposed to sound like a cow, her goofy smile hidden behind the animal face.

Quinn fights the grin threatening to form. "Santana, come on, I'm trying to study."

Not deterred in the slightest, Santana pulls a fake gun out of the bag and spins it around on her finger before pointing it at the blonde. "I promise I won't be  _shooting blanks_."

"Why would a cow have a gun?" Quinn teases, not being able to resist playing along a little bit. She  _did_  study all afternoon in the library so it wouldn't kill her to take a break. Besides, she's never been able to resist a naked Santana, especially not when she's being the massive dork only she ever gets the privilege of seeing.

Seeing she's starting to have an effect, Santana quickly pulls off the cow mask and replaces it with a bird mask, a big yellow beak sticking out. "Look at the size of this pecker," she jokes, squeezing the long nose.

Quinn's not looking at the mask, though, her green eyes have traveled downward to admire the massive cock hanging between Santana's legs. "I wanna do more than look," she admits, her tongue peaking out to wet her lips.

Santana's dick twitches under the blonde's gaze, her eyes wide behind the mask. She thought she'd have to work a little harder to charm Quinn into taking a break from studying to fool around. "Is that so?" Hoping to drive it home, she loses the bird mask and pulls out the sombrero, placing it on her head with a smug smirk. "You wanna suck on a cuban for a while?"

Quinn finally loses it and bursts out laughing, her eyes shining as she takes in Santana's appearance. "You are such a loser."

"Loser you agreed to marry," Santana teases right back, the dimple in her cheek making an appearance as her smirk turns into a grin. "And totally wanna bone."

"Mmm," Quinn hums, shutting her text book and tossing it aside with her iPod without a second thought. "You got me there."

"I knew it," Santana grins, smugness back in place. "You can't resist my charms."

"No matter how culturally inaccurate they are," Quinn teases, pushing herself off the couch and walking over to Santana, tapping the rim of the large hat sitting on top of the brunette's head. "I think Sombreros are more of a Mexican thing, sweetie."

Santana scoffs, gripping Quinn's hips and pulling her closer until their bodies are flush against each other. "What are you, the Innuendo Police?" Quinn kisses her instead of answering, trying not to laugh when Santana's hand shoots up to hold her sombrero in place when she almost knocks it off. "Hey, watch it!"

"Sorry," Quinn chuckles softly, pecking her plump lips again before moving to her jawline and then her neck, leaving a trail of light kisses down to chest.

Santana's eyes drift closed, a shiver running down her spine as Quinn's lips wrap around on her nipple, sucking gently as her teeth graze the nub before soothing it with her tongue. "Mhmm, Quinn," she moans, pushing her chest out a bit as the blonde's hand cups her other breast, squeezing it lightly before she brings her mouth over and latches onto that one. "God, Q…"

Quinn hum around Santana's breast, biting and sucking and licking at her hard nipple until she can feel her cock hardening against the crotch of her jeans. Giving one last nip, Quinn pulls away and moves her attention downward, crouching as she continues her path south with wet kisses over Santana's stomach, her tongue tracing the outline of her impressive abs before getting to that V-line she loves so damn much.

"I love your body," Quinn mumbles between kisses, slowly following the defined line until it leads to her ultimate destination. She drops down to her knees and looks up at Santana as she wraps her fingers around the hardening base of her penis, having trouble keeping a straight face when she sees Santana's still wearing that stupid sombrero. She smiles as she presses a teasing kiss to the side of her shaft. "Every single part of it."

Santana drops her gaze down to where Quinn is kneeling before her, and she shakes her head. "No, Quinn…"

"Shhh," the blonde stops her, giving her member a light squeeze for emphasis. She kisses along the shaft until she gets to the head.

The brunette gulps as Quinn wraps her lips around the tip of her cock, her tongue tracing the slit up and down. "Baby, s-stop" she moans, struggling to resist.

She doesn't usually like it when Quinn gives her head in this position. It's not like their sex life is all candles and rose petals or anything - they can get kinky and rough with the best of them - but there's something about Quinn on her knees that feels degrading, and it's always made her feel kind of weird.

"Let me make you feel good," Quinn insists, her hand stroking Santana as she waits for the go ahead. She thinks Santana's aversion is all kinds of sweet, if a little bit silly, but she'd never do anything Santana wasn't comfortable with, no matter how misplaced.

Santana looks down into lustful green eyes and finally gives in with a smile and a tip of her headgear. "Si,  _señorita_."

Quinn playfully rolls her eyes, a grin on her lips as she takes Santana's head back into her mouth. She keeps her gaze up as she licks Santana's slit, the tip of her tongue tracing the thin opening and earning the most delicious sounding moan from her fiancé. She loves making Santana feel good, watching the way her body trembles and her chest heaves with each swipe of her tongue. She never enjoyed the giving part of sex before she started sleeping with Santana, but there's a lot of things she didn't do before Santana.

She stays focused on the head, her lips wrapped around it as her tongue lavishes it with attention, alternating between teasing her slit and swirling around her tip, her eyes never breaking contact with Santana. It took months for Quinn to get the girl to look her in the eyes when they had sex, but now it's impossible for her to look away.

Quinn smiles up at her with her eyes, the usually light green darkened with desire, and Santana licks her lips at the sight below her. She knows she's been kind of silly with her worries, that sex between her and Quinn, no matter how rough or passionate, could ever be degrading, but after the way she treated the other girl at the beginning of their relationship, she's always extra cautious to make sure she treats her fiancé with nothing but respect now. But she knows Quinn likes this, Quinn  _loves_  this, making her feel good, and she's never been able to deny Quinn anything.

Just as the blonde starts moving her lips down and taking more of her cock into her warm mouth, Santana feels her knees starting to go weak. She tries to brace herself on Quinn, one hand on her head and the other gripping her shoulder, but her legs are still trembling.

Feeling the way Santana's thighs are shaking against her, Quinn pulls back and gives her fiancé a soft smile. "Come sit on the loveseat, baby," she instructs, taking Santana's hand off her shoulder and leading her over to the small couch beside them.

Santana's legs are still trembling as she stumbles the few steps over to the loveseat and flops down on it, not having a moment to think before Quinn is pushing her legs apart and kneeling between them, her arms laying on her thighs as she takes hold of Santana's base again and guides her cock back into her mouth.

"Q, baby, fuck that feels so good," Santana moans, sighing as she leans back against the cushions and watches the blonde work. There's nothing quite like the sight of her cock in Quinn's pretty mouth, looking into her gorgeous eyes as her fiancé sucks her nice and slow, lips and tongue bathing every inch of her shaft with love. She didn't know a blowjob could be romantic before she started dating Quinn, but there are a lot of things she didn't know before Quinn.

The blonde works her cock agonizingly slow, making sure she's lapped at every inch of sensitive flesh before she moves on, her tongue curling around her thick shaft as her lips slide further and further down until it's impossible for Quinn to fit any more of her in her mouth. Santana's eyes flutter closed as she feels the girl swallowing around her, the tip of her cock pressed right up against the back of the blonde's throat.

Quinn pulls back before she gags, sucking in a breath before going back like a moth to a flame, eyes locked as she kisses along Santana's shaft, her lips moving from the head down over her thick meat to get to her base. She can feel her cock getting stiffer against her lips with every kiss, and by the time she makes it back to Santana's tip, she's rock hard.

She smiles softly when Santana brushes the hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear and curling her fingers around the back of her head to hold it. There's a familiar glint in her eyes and Quinn knows the other girl is ready to speed things up a bit, and she's more than happy to comply. As much as she loves slow and romantic, she thinks she might love fast and hard just a little bit more, and  _god_ , it really is hard to be all sensual and serious while Santana is wearing that fucking sombrero.

So, Quinn lets Santana pull her back to her crotch, opening her mouth wide and taking as much of Santana's length as she can, hollowing out her cheeks and letting her fiancé set the pace, guiding her head back and forth on her cock.

Santana starts slow, letting Quinn get used to the change in pace before she starts to pull her in faster, soon being able to feel her tip poking the back of Quinn's throat everytime she brings the blonde's head back towards her. She's content to just watch the blonde head bob between her legs for a bit, never forcing the girl to swallow any more than she can take, until her hips start to move of their own accord; first just arching off the couch to get closer to Quinn's mouth, then actually canting into the blonde, fucking her face shallowly.

Quinn takes it like a champ, moving her hands from Santana's thighs to brace herself on the edge of the loveseat to make sure she doesn't choke. Her fiancé's grip on her head is fairly loose, allowing her the ability to pull away if she needs to, but she doesn't. As massive as Santana's cock is, she's learned to take it comfortably in all three of her holes over the past couple of years, and she's content to let Santana do her thing.

Santana grunts loudly as she cants into Quinn's face, her eyes rolling back into her head. "F-Fuck, yeah, fuck yeah, baby, that's it, Quinn," she moans, the feel of Quinn's wet hot mouth turning her bones to jelly. "You take it so good, Q."

Quinn could take more, she could probably go for hours, but she can tell by the way Santana's thrusts get sloppier and sloppier that the other girl isn't going to last much longer, and the ache between Quinn's legs is too great to wait for her fiancé to get hard again.

So she pulls back, she moves her head out of Santana's grip, and ignores the whine of protest from the brunette. "Oh shush, your dick is about to be in something so much better than my mouth."

Santana's pout disappears as quickly as it formed, and her eyes light up with excitement and desire. "Hell fucking yeah," she cheers, shifting over on the loveseat a bit so Quinn's knee will be able to fit between her leg and the arm of the couch, and leaning back to watch her fiancé strip off her pants and underwear. Quinn pulls her shirt over her head and moves to remove her last article of clothing when she gets an idea and stops before she unclips her bra. "Wh- Why'd you stop? Come on, baby, lose the bra, you know I love watching your tits bounce when you ride me."

A familiar smirk slowly forms on Quinn's pretty pink lips and Santana knows she's not gonna like what the blonde is about to say. "I'll make you a deal. I'll take off my bra if you lose that ridiculous hat."

Santana lets out an exaggerated gasp and her hand flies up to the sombrero still sitting comfortably on her head. "Are you insulting my hat?"

"Come on, babe," Quinn laughs. "Do you know how hard it was to look at you while I gave you head while you were wearing that?"

"It's setting the mood."

"It's  _ruining_  the mood," the blonde corrects, hands on her hips. As stupid as that hat is, she also realizes it's probably hard for Santana to take her seriously while she's standing there almost naked, especially with all her blood pumping to her dick and not her brain.

Santana scoffs. "Oh, am I not turning you on right now?"

Quinn bites her lip and looks at Santana sitting naked in front of her, cock standing hard at full length and already covered in her spit, her abs clenched and her tits looking perfect. The ache between her legs gets worse, but she tries to ignore it. "No."

"Mmm, well then," Santana hums, seeing right through Quinn and knowing the blonde will give in first. "You don't have to fuck me or my hat if it's such a turn off for you. I'll just go take a shower and finish what you started myself."

Santana doesn't even get the chance to get both ass cheeks off the couch before Quinn is pushing her back down and straddling her lap with a playful scowl on her face. "Ugh, fine, wear your stupid hat," she mumbles, kissing the other girl as she reaches between them and guides Santana's spit slicked dick towards her hole. Santana grips her hips as she rubs the tip through her folds before she pushes herself up a bit and starts to sink down, whimpering against the brunette's plump lips as she slowly stretches around Santana's thickness inch by inch until it's finally completely buried inside of her. "You're lucky you're so hot."

"You think I'm  _hoooot_ ," Santana teases, kissing the other girl's cheek as she takes a moment to adjust fully. She knows her size isn't easy to take, and no matter how many times they fuck, she's always in awe of how well Quinn fits around her. "You wanna  _fuccck meee_. And kiss me, and  _marryyy_  me."

"Shut up," Quinn laughs, slowly rocking her hips and getting Santana to do just that. She kisses Santana again, gripping her shoulders as she starts to pick up her pace, pulling herself further up Santana's cock before sinking back down and filling herself up again. She swallows the other girl's moans, not stopping her when she feels Santana's hands fumbling with the hook on her bra behind her back.

Santana smiles victoriously into their kiss when she frees Quinn of her bra and it drops to the floor, pulling away from the blonde's lips and moving down to concentrate on her newly exposed chest, sucking, licking and kissing the pale flesh until she can suck a hard pink nipple into her mouth. The angle makes her sombrero tilt back and almost off her head, but the string about her chin stops it from falling off completely.

Quinn is experiencing too much pleasure to give a shit anymore and just arches her back to press her chest against Santana's eager mouth, her fingers digging into tan skin as she drops down heavily on the other girl's lap. Strangled moans fill the room as Quinn bucks and rocks her hips in Santana's lap, impaling herself over and over again on Santana's cock, coating her length in her arousal.

"God, baby, you feel so good," she moans as she rides her fiancé, her hips already starting to lose their rhythm the more desperate she gets. Santana's huge and reaches her in places nobody else ever has, but she can only create so much friction herself and she needs the other girl to get her head in the game and fuck her back. "Fuck me, Tana. Come on, baby, I need you to fuck me nice and good."

Santana doesn't need to be told twice, and without a word, she wraps an arm around Quinn's back and uses the other to push herself up. She doesn't go far, only taking a few steps forward before laying Quinn out on the coffee table in front of them. She takes a moment to situate herself and find the best angle for their new position, but once she finds that sweet spot, she starts thrusting into Quinn like she knows she wants it, bypassing the slow start completely and getting right to the sharp thrusts.

She tugs on Quinn's legs to pull the girl closer to the edge of the table as she cants into her, tucking her arms under the blonde's knees and leaning over her for a kiss. Her actions bend Quinn's body so her thrusts hit her that much deeper, but all of her smooth moves are erased when it also makes her sombrero flip from the back of her head to the front, completely falling off this time and smacking Quinn in the face.

"Fuck!  _Santana_!" Quinn huffs, snatching the hat from off of her face and holding it out of Santana's reach above her head when she tries to grab it.

"Hey!" Santana whines, her pumping hips slowing down the more determined Quinn's face gets. "Q, give it back." When all Quinn does is raise a challenging eyebrow, Santana stops her pumping completely and raises one right back at her. "Give it back or I'll pull out right now."

Quinn barks out a laugh at what she's sure is an empty threat. "You wouldn't. You couldn't stop if a fucking car drove through this place."

"You don't think so?" Santana asks, dropping Quinn's legs and leaning back. She looks down at where her cock is buried in Quinn's cunt and summons all of her will power to help her slowly start pulling out of the girl. "I told you before, Quinnie. I have no problem finishing this party solo if you don't wanna cooperate." Her eyes drift up to look at the girl's face, a small smirk tugging at her lips when she sees worried green eyes. She pulls out a little more, silently begging Quinn to give in again because there's no way her hand will compare to Quinn's hot wet snatch but Santana's never backed down in her life and she's not gonna start now, even if it's over part a stupid Halloween costume.

She pulls out until just her tip is still inside Quinn before the other girl finally relents with a deep growl and gives Santana her hat back, shoving it into her chest. "You are so childish."

"Guess you're into childish then," Santana winks, smiling smugly as she makes a show of putting her sombrero back on her head where it belongs.

"Yeah yeah," Quinn mumbles, rolling her eyes and wiggling her hips. "You got your stupid headgear back. Now shut up and fuck me already."

"So bossy," Santana teases, her smile only getting more smug as she watches the look on Quinn's face as she pushes back inside of her. She cants into her one, two, three times before deciding that this position just won't work. "Okay, yeah, this isn't working for me. Come here." Without waiting for a reply, Santana unceremoniously slips back out of Quinn and pulls her to her feet.

"I can't believe I stopped studying for this," Quinn grumbles playfully as she's led out of the room.

Santana huffs in response to Quinn's complaint and instead of taking her to the bedroom like she planned, pushes her against the wall and attacks her neck with kisses. "Stop complaining, it's a turn off," she mumbles against pale skin, letting her hat fall back on her head again as it bumps against Quinn's face the lower down her chest she gets.

"Yeah, you seem real turned off," Quinn replies, pushing her back off the wall and closer to Santana. She hooks a leg around Santana's thigh when she feels the girl's hand fumbling between them, making it easier for Santana to slip back inside her. "Ahh, fuck," she moans as she's filled once again, carefully sinking all the way down Santana's shaft.

Santana gives her just a moment to adjust to the new position before she starts to rock her hips into her, sliding in and out of liquid heat, hitting that spot inside Quinn just a little bit harder each time. "Is this what you wanted, baby?"

"Y-Yes," Quinn gasps, dropping her forehead onto Santana's shoulder so it doesn't keep slamming against the wall under the force of Santana's thrusts. "God, baby, that feels so fucking good."

Santana's mouth is too preoccupied with Quinn's collarbone and neck to reply, but the blonde can hear the grunts and moans of pleasure she's pressing into her skin, and it sends tingles down to her curled toes. She clings to her fiancé's shoulders, arms wrapped completely around her as she's bounced up and down on Santana's cock, her feet no longer even on the floor, the force of Santana's thrusts lifting her off the ground.

Santana wraps her hands around Quinn's thighs and hoists her up a bit more until Quinn has her legs around her waist and her entire body is pressed flush against Santana's. The brunette's thighs are already burning under her weight, but she can tell by the way Quinn's pussy is clenching that she won't be lasting much longer.

Feeling Quinn get tighter and tighter with each pump drives Santana's hips to move impossibly faster, bending just a bit more at the knees to get that perfect angle to pound into her just where she needs it, and just like that, Quinn is falling apart moments later, her pussy locking around her cock as she comes and pulling her in so tight that she can barely keep fucking her through it.

Quinn's orgasm makes her entire body quake against Santana, her arms and legs as tight around the girl's body as her pussy is around her cock. Wave after wave of pleasure rolls through her, and she bites at Santana's shoulder when she feels her still moving inside of her, drawing her orgasm out for as long as possible.

Santana slows her thrusts and waits until Quinn loosens around her before she releases Quinn's legs so she can stand. "Mmm, no, stay here," Quinn rasps out when she starts to pull away, keeping hold of Santana's shoulders and pulling her back against her for a hug. Santana smiles against blonde hair, ignoring the throbbing in her cock as Quinn's cunt continues to flutter around it as she comes down.

They hold each other in silence for a few moments, Santana pressing light kisses against Quinn's hair while Quinn soothes over the bite mark she left on Santana's shoulder with her tongue.

"Where do you want me to fuck you next?" Santana eventually asks when the moment passes.

Quinn giggles and pulls back, leaning her head against the wall and smiling lazily at Santana. The other girl has a playful glint in her eye, but they're still dark with desire and Quinn knows she's dying for some relief herself. "I've always wanted to do it in the kitchen."

"We could have that one time," Santana reminds her, pinching her side. "If your clumsy ass didn't slip and almost crack your head open."

"You're the one that didn't clean up the mess," Quinn retorts, lightly shoving Santana away and letting out a whimper when she slips out of her.

"Oh, so just because I'm Mexican, you expect me to be the maid?"

Quinn rolls her eyes and makes her way back towards the kitchen, during around to grab Santana's hands and bring her along. "You're not Mexican."

"My sombrero says otherwise," Santana shoots back cheekily, adjusting the aforementioned item back on her head.

"You're bordering on offensive, sweetie," Quinn warns her, knowing Santana doesn't care.

"I think I've long since passed that line," she responds, letting her hands fall from Quinn's so she can squeeze her hips. "Up you get," the brunette instructs, helping the other girl hop up onto the kitchen table. She nudges Quinn's legs apart and stands between them, only having to bend down a little to kiss her. Much better than the coffee table.

Santana wishes she wasn't so horny because she really wants to kneel down and shove her face between Quinn's milky white thighs, but she knows if she doesn't get all up in Quinn again soon, she might explode. She'll just have to make sure she gets her taste later.

"San," Quinn whimpers against her lips, feeling her hard cock rubbing against her sensitive core. The girl ruts her hips into her as her tongue explores her mouth, the head of her cock slipping between her flushed pink lips and driving her crazy as it slips through her. "Inside."

Reaching down to grip her base without breaking their kiss, Santana guides her erection through Quinn's folds a few more times before stopping at her entrance and slowly pressing forward. The blonde's body hitches as she's filled and she almost bites Santana's lip, but the other girl doesn't seem to pay her reaction any mind, already starting to pump into her shallowly.

With her cock surrounded by tight, wet warmth once again, Santana knows she's not going to last very long and if she wants to bring Quinn over the edge with her, she's really gonna have to bring her A game. So she doesn't waste a second of time, making quick work of building a steady rhythm of thrusts, the table beneath the blonde shaking underneath her.

"I wanna come together," Santana gets out between bruising kisses, her sore thighs getting more sore as they bang against the table edge. "Come on, Q, think you can come with me again, baby?"

Quinn can only nod and hum her answer, words caught in her throat. She can still feel the effects of her first orgasm tingling on her skin, and even just a minute or two in, she can already feel that familiar coiling in the pit of her stomach. "Rub my clit, baby," she finally manages to spit out, leaning back on her hands as Santana lets go of her and does as she asks, slipping her hand between their sweaty bodies and finding the hooded nub.

Santana fumbles a bit, her fingers slipping in Quinn's arousal before she's finally able to press her fingertips against her clit and apply pressure. She can feel Quinn's cunt tighten around her cock immediately in reaction to her touch, but her slick walls make it easy to keep pumping in and out of her.

They rock together desperately, the sounds of their moans, slapping skin and the creaking of the cheap table from Ikea echoing around the apartment as they barrel closer and closer to release.

It happens just a few minutes later, when Quinn's suddenly rocked with an even bigger orgasm than earlier and she locks around Santana, her contracting walls bringing Santana over the edge with her. They come together, Santana's faces buried in Quinn's heaving chest as she empties her load, her cock flaring around every spurt of cum she spills deep inside her. Quinn's body floods with warmth, every inch of sweaty skin buzzing with energy as her pussy flutters around Santana's still throbbing cock inside her.

Santana collapses against Quinn's front as she starts to come down, grinning like a fool when she feels how fast the blonde's heart is beating. Quinn lets out a laugh of happiness above her, throwing her arms around her fiancé and holding her close, too blissed out to even be annoyed at the obnoxious sombrero in her face.

"Definitely worth the study break," Quinn chuckles, rubbing a hand up and down Santana's back while bringing the other up to cup the top of her head. "I'm even starting to warm up to the sombrero."

The brunette smiles into Quinn's chest, pressing a soft kiss above her wildly beating heart before she pulls back and grins at her fiancé, pleased to hear of this new development. She pecks Quinn's lips once, twice and then pushes herself up, pulling her hand out from between their bodies and offering her wet finger to the blonde to suck clean.

"Come on, babe, let's go hop in the shower and get cleaned up," she suggests, lightly kissing Quinn's cheek and helping her down, sharing a pout with the blonde when she slips out of her again. Quinn can feel warmth leaking out of her and down her thigh, but doesn't worry too much about making a mess.

They walk to the bathroom on shaky legs, and Santana finally parts with her sombrero when they step into the shower, letting the hot water clean the sweat and sex away, the walls still wet from Santana's earlier shower. They laugh and grin and kiss as they wash each other, barely lasting five minutes before hands start to roam and Santana's slipping her fingers inside Quinn and fucking her against a wall for the second time that evening.

They don't bother putting on clothes when they get out - other than that fucking sombrero, but it's actually Quinn that puts it back on Santana's head this time, so Santana tells her she's not allowed to bitch about it for the rest of the night – and instead just head back into the kitchen to grab some food for a recharge and then disappear into their bedroom.

They barely finish a slice of pizza each before Santana is attacking Quinn again, laying her down on their bed and finally eating her out until she's a whimpering mess of incoherent mumbling and quavering limbs. Then she slips back into her and fucks her to one last orgasm – maybe, possibly, stopping just as she's on the brink to get her to agree to go to the on campus Halloween party with her.

(Quinn agrees desperately, but with enough sense to make Santana promise she won't go as Slutty Mexican or something else equally ridiculous and offensive).

(Santana agrees reluctantly and with a pout).

"What are you thinking about?" Quinn asks sometime later when they're completely exhausted and cuddling in bed, tilting her head back to look at the other girl questioningly, noticing she's been uncharacteristically quiet for the past few minutes.

"I was thinking about how I wish I could speak Mexican so I could say something witty right now," Santana answers back seriously, her fingers absentmindedly tracing shapes on Quinn's naked back. "Like 'you're welcome for five orgasms' or something."

Quinn lets out an exasperated laugh, hoping this running joke won't continue into tomorrow. "They speak Spanish in Mexico," she explains, though she's sure Santana knows that.

"Ah, yes, of course."

"Which you also don't know how to speak," the blonde reminds her.

"Hey, rude!" Santana exclaims with fake indignation, slapping Quinn lightly on the ass. "I know how to speak Spanish."

"Knowing all the curse words doesn't mean you know the language."

"I know more than the curse words," Santana insists. "I know you're  _caliente,_ " she husks, kissing Quinn's forehead, her nose and then her cheek. "And I know  _te amo_."

Quinn's eyes shine, still not understanding after all these years how Santana can go from being an annoying dorky moron to a romantic sap in less than a second. "Such a charmer," she purrs, tugging on the strap of Santana's sombrero to pull the girl's face closer to her for a kiss. "I love you, too."

*

"Fuckkkk," Quinn cries through a contraction, her face scrunched up in pain while she clings to Santana's hand for dear life. She grits her teeth and squeezes her eyes shut tight, trying to breathe through the agony. "I fucking hate you, Santana."

"I know, baby," Santana responds soothingly, trying her best to ignore the way it feels like Quinn is crushing every bone in her hand. She runs her other hand through Quinn's sweaty, matted hair, brushing it out of her face. "I know, but you're doing so good, Q, I'm so proud of you."

"Shut up," Quinn groans, suffering for a few more moments until her contraction finally passes and she falls back against the hospital bed in relief. She pants heavily as she tries to catch her breath, her death grip on Santana's hand slowly loosening as the pain fades. "This is all your fault."

Santana smiles softly, pressing a kiss against Quinn's damp forehead. "I'm sorry."

"I can't believe our son was conceived while you were wearing a fucking sombrero," Quinn says after a moment, sounding more amused than annoyed.

"At least I wasn't still wearing the cow mask," Santana says, this time pressing a kiss to the back of Quinn's hand. "That would've just been _udderly_  ridiculous."


End file.
